El hundimiento de dos mundos
by Telos de aries
Summary: ¿Cuál es la utilidad de la guerra?, ¿qué pasa cuando existen opiniones encontradas en torno a un tema, y se lo combina con el deseo de poder? Esta es la historia de dos grandes civilizaciones que nos precedieron, que vivían en armonía con todo, en una Gaia de una prístina belleza, y cambiaron al amor por odio en un conflicto bélico que [...] (continuar leyendo en profile)
1. Prólogo

_"__Amados, ¿Qué fue de la bondad que guardaban sus corazones?, _

_¿la paz que transmitía su mirada?, _

_¿Todo ha sucumbido a las garras de la codicia y el odio?_

_Abracemos la armonía que en Gaia habita, no acabemos con ella. _

_Volvamos a estrechar nuestras manos como los hermanos que siempre hemos sido. _

_Hasta entonces queridos, Lemuria los espera…"_

* * *

**Dedicatoria**

A aquellos los cuales ven en los mitos una cuota de verdad que los transporta a un mundo sin los límites que el día a día nos ha impuesto.

Quienes se permiten viajar por los fructíferos paramos de lo que parece fantasía, libremente y experimentando su infinito encanto.

* * *

**Prólogo**

Mu -o Lemuria- y la Atlántida, dos continentes envueltos en el misterio. Muchos a raíz de la aparente falta de evidencias sobre su existencia, creen que fueron solo un mito de antiguas eras, otros aseveran su realidad.

El presente trabajo pretende revelar lo que llevó a ambas civilizaciones al colapso, así como sus características particulares, y su modo de vida, apoyado por antiguos escritos encontrados en lugares remotos del Tíbet, así como Sudamérica.

Así también, parte del actual texto pertenece a los diarios de dos de los combatientes en aquella guerra que se desató, contenidos en el llamado «Libro de las memorias de dos guerreros», reflejo de las dos visiones de aquellos continentes que una vez vivieron en armonía entre ellos, los dioses, la tierra y las demás formas de vida que existían en su superficie, y que por las diferentes posturas que tomaron sobre un tema, llegaron a la violencia extrema.

¿Cuál fue el origen para aquella masacre?, podrá parecerle extraño, pero fuimos nosotros. En aquellos tiempos remotos, cuando apenas comenzábamos a emerger, a relacionarnos con este mundo que hoy tomamos como nuestro, y que al parecer azotamos.

Tanto Lemuria como la Atlántida eran las dos civilizaciones más avanzadas de la época, y cada una rendía culto a alguna deidad. Por un lado estaba Athena, la cual protegía la tierra, y por el otro Poseidón, el dios del mar. Por la mitología sabemos que el hermano de Zeus deseaba poseer los dominios de la diosa de la guerra, y posiblemente el conflicto podría haber sido la excusa perfecta para este duelo entre deidades.

Shonshe de Leo, un lemuriano que al igual que su pueblo no deseó llegar a esa instancia, y Akaldan de Dragón Marino, un Atlante con la firme idea que tenían los suyos, son quienes a través de sus testimonios, nos ampliarán la información al respecto del conflicto que en esta obra se intentará describir. Demostrando que una guerra no solo puede generar sufrimiento físico, sino que también puede herir el alma, una herida que es más difícil de cerrar.

El método por el cual se dice que la información vertida en este texto llegó a nuestros días fue por unos cristales. Actualmente estos pueden encontrarse en nuestras casas como simples ornamentos, pero en aquellas épocas, dentro de las muchas cosas que ahora desconocemos sobre ese pasado, eran un medio para guardar memorias, las cuales podrían ser revividas por alguien con el debido conocimiento del asunto.

Fue así que el móvil para inmortalizar esos momentos fue recordarnos los horrores de aquella lejana guerra, para que nosotros, sus sucesores, aprendamos su futilidad.

Tras hallar los dos cristales de quienes serán nuestros principales testigos, en épocas más recientes esas experiencias fueron transcriptas por algún anónimo descendiente de esos que pudieron huir de aquella catástrofe.

_"__Aquellos prístinos parajes en donde nuestros ancestros alguna vez vivieron pacíficamente con todo lo que les rodeaba. Hoy solo son un lejano recuerdo de lo que fuimos. Testigos silenciosos de la violencia que terminó en la perdición de muchos"_

Así recita aquel autor en sus notas finales, aludiendo a la guerra que dejó gran devastación, y secuelas que hoy podemos ver en lugares como el desierto del Sahara y del Gobi, o zonas de Australia.

Así que piense lector, ¿cuántos conflictos se generan día a día en base a las divisiones?, por más pequeños que parezcan en comparación con la violencia generada en una guerra, muchos tienen ese común. La decisión está en nosotros, si mantenemos la paz, o si convertimos las diferencias en discordia. Usted sabrá que hacer, con su decisión influirá en su destino…


	2. Situación del mundo

**Situación del mundo**

Hace aproximadamente doce mil años, hubo dos civilizaciones desarrolladas las cuales convivían en armonía, en un mundo de prístina belleza.

Una se encontraba sobre el océano Atlántico, la otra en el Pacífico, y parte del índico, en la tierra que era conocida como Gaia.

La naturaleza era la que imperaba en ese período. Las aguas eran cristalinas así como los prados, bosques selvas, y otros biomas, extensos.

La armonía entre los distintos seres imperaba. No había ansias de ser mejores que los otros, sino que todos se ayudaban para avanzar juntos.

La Atlántida y Lemuria convivían pacíficamente y constantemente velaban por mantener ese clima. Cooperaban generosamente en la búsqueda de soluciones a los problemas que pudiesen suscitarse, y sin importar si estaban involucrados en las cuestiones o no.

Sus habitantes a pesar de las diferencias que pudiesen tener tanto físicas como en ideas, veían más lo que tenían en común, y se respetaban entre ellos.

Sin importar su procedencia forjaban grandes amistades, y no era raro ver gente procedente de un continente conviviendo con la gente del otro.

Cualquier cosa era motivo suficiente para celebrar. Amaban reunirse y esa era la escusa perfecta. Preparaban grandes festivales en los pueblos en donde todos participaban. La comida no faltaba, había lo suficiente para todos. Y bien o mal, les gustaba entonar canciones alegres.

Así se recuerda en una vieja e inusual transcripción hallada al norte de la India:

_"__-Todos esperamos, cantando, bendiciendo el día, que dará paso a la noche. _

_Las estrellas que en el firmamento aparecen paulatinamente, son la extensión de las sonrisas de todas estas almas que luminosas ven con regocijo el manto crepuscular dar lugar al presente que el cosmos nos deja."_

Manteniendo la armonía con las demás criaturas que vivían en Gaia, tanto Atlantes como Lemurianos eran vegetarianos estrictos. La madre tierra les brindaba aquello que necesitaban y eran felices con tal regalo.

Lo usual era que en cada poblado se consumiera lo que en aquel lugar creciese, a diferencia de estos tiempos en que por lo general existe mucho intercambio de los frutos de la tierra entre poblaciones.

No se dedicaban a vivir para trabajar, sino al contrario, trabajaban para vivir, cada quien aportaba a la comunidad en aquello que amaba hacer. Sus jornadas eran cortas, posiblemente de cuatro o cinco horas, lo que les dejaba tiempo para otras actividades, por ende había calma, no estrés.

Nadie acumulaba bienes materiales, todos tenían lo suficiente para desarrollarse en aquellas sociedades que hoy se ven utópicas.

En el plano de las construcciones, solían ser de roca, cristal o ambas, de tamaño variable, pero incluso las más pequeñas eran majestuosas.

Predominaban las columnas estriadas verticalmente, las estructuras piramidales, los techos con forma de domo, en punta o más similares a los que usarían tiempo después los griegos.

Aquellas construcciones en las que el cristal estaba involucrado solían tener un aura de paz a su alrededor.

Físicamente hablando, los Atlantes se diferenciaban de los Lemurianos por su gran estatura que en algunos casos llegaba a más de tres metros. Por su parte los segundos eran similares en estatura a la humanidad de estos días.

Todos eran muy longevos, lo que les permitía aprender mucho en aquella existencia.

En lo psíquico tenían sus aptitudes desarrolladas similarmente. Entre otras cosas, podían estar en un lugar u otro con solo pensarlo, las distancias no eran importantes. Eran seres muy espirituales que día a día se empeñaban en mejorar tanto como pudiesen y a la vez se ayudaban para que todos llevaran un ritmo similar. Lo importante no era arribar antes al completo entendimiento que el otro, ni de manera rápida, sino que juntos llegaran y seguir aprendiendo en el sendero de la vida, sin importar el tiempo.

En tan maravilloso escenario comenzábamos a aparecer nosotros como grupos aislados, con la inocencia de los niños, sin mucho conocimiento, viviendo en cavernas y otros refugios que Gaia nos proporcionaba. Asustadizos ante aquellos seres a los cuales no podíamos comprender y que sin embargo en un principio nos trataban con mucha amabilidad.

Poco tiempo después lector, una simple discusión sobre nuestro futuro, se convirtió en horror que arrasó con parte de la vida y el esplendor de la tierra.


End file.
